Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Amnesia: The Dark Descent is the first game in the Amnesia series. There is an expansion, Amnesia: Justine and an indirect sequel Amnesia: A Machine For Pigs. Overview This game is played from a first-person perspective. Players must solve physics-based puzzles and interact with their evironment. Content Warnings ' Body Horror: ' * The monsters that the player must evade appear to be humans that have had their bodies twisted. * Looking at the antagonist’s portrait with low sanity will cause his face to become malformed and eyeless. *Some documents and flashbacks contain descriptions of mutilation. Clicking on the torture devices in the Choir and Transept will cause text to appear, describing the torture. Brainwashing: 'A character exploited the desperation of another to make them commit atrocious acts. 'Child Abuse: 'During an auditory flashback in the Dungeons, the murder of a young girl can be heard. 'Claustrophobic Situations: 'The player is encouraged to hide in wardrobes and other small spaces to evade monsters. 'Dead Bodies: Dead bodies occasionally appear in the game, and are frequently alluded to. Drowning: In the Sewers section after the player completes the puzzles to fill the room with water, there is a large, metal box that the player passes by. Inside it sounds like someone is drowning. Emotional Abuse: Over the course of the game, it is revealed that a character exploited the desperation of another to make them commit atrocious acts. Explosions: At one point, the game requires the player to make a small explosive to clear rubble. The resulting explosion shakes the camera and makes a loud noise. Eye Horror: ' * If the player clicks on the iron maiden, they will receive a text flashback of a victim experiencing this. * Looking at the antagonist’s portrait with low sanity will cause his face to become malformed and eyeless. 'Gore: Disembodied limbs are a common sight throughout the game. Graphic Violence: In the game, enemies will attack the Player Character if given the chance. The attacks will be briefly shown until the Player Character dies. Gratuitous Blood: Blood is extremely common in the game and the expansion. It can be found in every level. Jump Scares: Jump scares are extremely common throughout the game. Kidnapping: The game reveals that the antagonist would find and kidnap people for use in his rituals. Mutilation: Some found documents and flashbacks contain descriptions of mutilation. Nudity: * Most of the dead bodies are nude men. * The antagonist is nude during the final level as well. Physical Abuse: An early loading screen suggests that a character had a physically abusive father. Stalking: 'The Player Character is pursued by a being called ‘The Shadow’, and at some points in the game must flee it. It manifests as glowing red fog. 'Torture: 'A very important plot point that becomes relevant late in the game. Torture rooms must be visited to complete the game, and the clicking on the devices will cause a text flashback to appear, detailing the suffering of a previous victim. 'Victim Blaming: A character blames his torture victims for becoming criminals in the first place, leading them to be brought to the dungeon.